just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
B-6 Cobra
Overview The B-6 Cobra is a small armored military SUV featured in Just Cause: Volosia. It is the gameplay and role equivalent of the canon Weimaraner W3 for the Black Hand. Visual appearance The B-6 Cobra takes on the visual form of the Israeli Sand Cat, developed by the Israeli company Plasan. In the real world, the Sand Cat is available with varying levels of armor, MRAP configurations, and if necessary a mounted weapon, while in Volosia, the Cobra is available in a civilian variant based on the first prototype of the Sand Cat, and as a military variant based on the MRAP configurations. Variants Civilian The civilian variant of the Cobra is one of the best off-roader vehicles one will find in Volosia and it is also capable of achieving a handsome top speed. While it doesn't come equipped with the same level of armor as a Black Hand variant, it can still get you from Point A to Point B in a reasonable amount of time, especially if there are no roads involved. Black Hand Unarmed The Black Hand version of the B-6 Cobra is designed for pursuit through any terrain, and security and patrol duties around Black Hand bases, much like the Coyote LRV. It comes equipped with a lightbar, a Black Hand design, and more armor than the standard civilian variant. If Black Hand officials find themselves in a firefight, they can rest assured that their vehicle is equipped to handle it with its armor and speed. Black Hand Armed The armed version of the B-6 Cobra is much like the unarmed version, save for the mounted gun, and it is just as equipped as its unarmed brethren. The armed version is mostly used in the same role as the unarmed version in areas of higher threat of enemy attack, and armed versions may respond to supplement unarmed versions during a firefight. Its anti-infantry mounted gun is very effective against soft enemy targets, and it's more than enough to handle anything that the Cobra may encounter in its line of work. Gallery Civilian Plasan Sand Cat Early Model 1.jpg|The early model of the Plasan Sand Cat, the basis for the civilian variant of the B-6 Cobra. Plasan Sand Cat Early Model 2.jpg|Another image of the early model of the Plasan Sand Cat. Plasan Sand Cat Early Model 3.jpg|A third image of the early model Plasan Sand Cat. Military Plasan Sand Cat 1.jpg|A police version of the Plasan Sand Cat, in service Israeli police. Plasan Sand Cat 2.jpg|This particular Sand Cat has a mounted gun. Plasan Sand Cat 3.jpg|This Sand Cat has a remotely operated mounted machine gun turret. Plasan Sand Cat 4.jpg|Another image of a police Sand Cat. Plasan Sand Cat 5.jpg|The same image, from the rear, and much clearer and larger. Plasan Sand Cat 6.jpg|An image of another Plasan Sand Cat. Plasan Sand Cat 7.jpg|This particular Sand Cat is in service with the military of Kazakhstan. Plasan Sand Cat 8.jpg|Another police version of a Plasan Sand Cat. Plasan Sand Cat 9.jpg|A Plasan Sand Cat in SWAT livery. Category:Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Black Hand Category:SUVs Category:APCs, IFVs, ARVs and other non-tanks Category:Law enforcement Category:Armed Vehicles